Only love is forever
by ericloca
Summary: A story with CSI characters and some other original characters : love , death , murder........... please , read and review .


Hi , everyone ! My name is Danielle , but you can call me ericloca . I am a big fan of CSI : Crime Scene Investigation , my favorite character is Greg Sanders and I think no one in good for him( except me , of course !!!) .

I like Snickers(SaraNick) pairing , YoBling (WarrickCatherine) and Grillows (CatherineGrissom) .

This is a story about Greg and Jessica , his new lover . About how powerfull can love be .

I used some YoBling and Snickers .

Please , read and review your opinion , good or bad , I don't mind .

_**Only love is forever**_

For the first time in his life , Greg Sanders has met the perfection . Her name : Jessica .She was an wonderful girl . But now all memories were coming back to him now. Their first meeting .

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

"_Hey , can you help me , please?", a weak voice spoke ._

"_Hey , what can I do for you ?"Greg asked ._

"_Please , tell me where is Mr. Grissom's office ."the girl asked ._

"_Right in front of you"._

"_Thank you . By the way , my name's Jessica London"._

"_Hi , nice to meet you , Jessica . I'm Greg ."he said , smiling ._

"_Nice to meet you too , Greg ."_

_A moment of silence . They were looking at each other and just stood there , smiling . Jessica broke the silence ._

"_So , I have to go to Mr. Grissom "_

"_I'll lead you ."_

**_On that day , everybody asked Greg what was wrong with him. But he was not sick . No . He has just falling in love ._**

"_Greg , are you okay ?"Catherine asked , worried ._

"_Yeah , just fine . I was thinking ." he answered , thinking at the beautiful girl he met today . That perfect girl ._

**_On that day , Grissom entered with Jessica in the break room , presenting her as the new CSI from Los Angeles . On her first assignment , Greg was her partner . Gee , he was happy . couldn't take his eyes of her . _**

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

A tear fall from his eyes when he looked at the funeral stone .

"Jessica London-….."

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

**_Everybody at the lab understood that Greg and Jessica liked each other , seeing the looks in their eyes , the smiling on their faces , everyone knew but them two ._**

_**The new girl was very good at her job , because she loved it . Jessica loved to catch killers , she said she hated that bastards who take lives without understandable reasons .**_

**_Grissom knew that Greg and the newbie liked each other , so in all Greg's cases Jessica was his partner ._**

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

"_Dude , you love that girl ! You are crazy about Jessica !" Nick said him ._

"_No , man , we are just friends !" he answered , blushing ._

"_Gosh , you need glasses , cuz you can't see how much she love you , too !"_

"_I repeat this to you , Nick : we anything that friends , got it ?"_

"_If you say so…"_

"_Yeah , I say so !"_

"_Okay , Greg , you're right "_

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

"_Hey , Jessica !" Catherine said ._

"_Hey , Cath . How are you ?"_

"_Fine thanks . You ?"_

"_Very fine . Tonight I'm free and I'm going out with a friend ."_

"_What friend ?"_

"_Greg "_

"_Jessica , you and Greg are not friends ."_

"_What ???We are best friends ."_

"_No , you're not friends and don't say I'm lying cuz I'm not . You and Greg love each other"_

"_No , Catherine , we are only friends "_

"_You look at him with so much passion , he looks at you with those eyes full of love ..please , don't lie me , Jessica . If you love him , go and tell him."_

"_No , Cath , we are just friends "Jessica answered ._

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

"_Nick , you talk to Greg ?"_

"_What did he say ?"_

"_He doesn't want to admit it "_

"_Jessica neither"_

"_What shall we do about it ?"_

"_Those two have to understand that they love each other , we need to do something to make them realize this ."_

"_You are right . But what?"_

"_I have an idea . "_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jessica Stephanie London-Sanders .(1980-2005)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Guys , let us out of here ! "Greg yelled ._

"_You have to do something to convince me that you deserve this !" Nick said ._

"_Come on , man what do you want me to do ?"_

"_You too , Jessica , you have to do the same thing , so you won't get out of here ." Catherine said ._

"_Okay , Nick , Catherine , what do you us to do ? What's your point ?"_

"_I want you two to admit that you like each other ."_

"_What ???!!!"Greg said ._

"_Greg , tell Jessica you love her "_

"_Nick……….."_

"_Say it , dude "_

"_Okay . Jessica , I like you . Could you please get us out ?"_

"_Not now . Jessica , tell him you love him too ." Catherine ordered ._

"_Greg , I love you too . Is this enough ? Come on , guys , I want out of this damn locker !"_

"_No , this is not enough .Because you haven't had the kiss . Now ."_

_**God , he kissed her with so much passion . Their mouths melt in a single one , love making their blood hot . Hotter . When Nick opened the door , they were still kissing . Deeply . **_

**_That day made Greg and Jessica realize the truth : the friendship between them was love . True love . Pure love . _**

_**One week after that day , they entered in the break room kissing and smiling all the time . Jessica told them the reason : they had a wonderful night out and confessed their feelings to each other . **_

**_Nick and Catherine smiled . They were the ones who understood that._**

"_I told , you Nick , I knew it . I knew it . That spark in their eyes is now called love . Like I saw in yours and Sara's eyes . "_

"_And another eyes , yours and Warrick's . Our lab is one full of love . Everybody has a partner ."_

"_Yes , isn't this wonderful ?"_

"_Yes , it is , Nick"_

"_What is wonderful ?" Greg asked as he entered with Sara , Jessica , Grissom and Warrick in the break room ._

"_The love in this lab .There are so many couples ."_

"_You and Jessica " Nick said ._

_**Greg took his lover in his lap , kissing her and holding her hand tightly .**_

"_Nick and Sara" Greg said ._

"_Warrick and Catherine ", Grissom said ._

"_You and Caitlin " Cath replied ._

"_And we have to tell you guys something", Warrick spoked ."Me and Catherine are going to marry on 22 and we invite you all at our wedding"_

" _What a coincidence ! Me and Sara are going to marry in the same day ."_

"_So wonderful ! So , this will be a double wedding !" Catherine said ._

_pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

"_So , miss London , tonight is a special night , Jessica" Greg said in her ear ._

"_So why is that , Mr. Sanders ?"_

"_Because I wanna tell you something "_

"_What ?"_

"_My dear Jessica , I loved you since the moment I met you in that day at the lab . I love you with all my heart , from all my soul . I swear this . I adore your smile , your eyes , your lips , your body ………I can't live without you . Miss Jessica Stephanie London , do you want to honor me and became my wife ?"_

"_Oh my God , Greg , I want to marry you , I love you " she said kissing him deeply ._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_So , guys , we have an announcement to do !" Greg said ._

"_What is it , Greg ?" Catherine asked ._

" _Me and Jessica are going to marry ."_

"_So wonderful . Congrats , you guys . You deserve this . Both of you ."_

"_The surprise is our wedding is on 22 , like yours ."_

"_So , we change our double into a triple !"_

_gggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwcccccccccccccsssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

**_They married on July 22nd . This was the moment they were all waiting for . The wedding day . But this was a triple wedding : Greg and Jessica , Warrick and Catherine , Sara and Nick ._**

**_They all were wonderful , especially Jessica , who was smiling and in her white dress she looked like an angel ._**

**_Her blue eyes , her blonde hair , her amazing lips . He loved her . He loved every part of her . He adored her . _**

**_Jessica looked at her future husband, her pretty husband .He wore a beige suit ._**

**_His hazel eyes told her about the love in his heart . She knew she was making the right decision , even if every member of her family told her she was making a mistake marrying him . _**

_**Sara and Nick were amazing , too . He wore a black suit . She had a blue dress , long to the ground . They made such a perfect couple . **_

**_Warrick and Catherine were another wonderful couple. Her pink dress , his brown suit, they fit perfectly . And the love made that complete ._**

_**After the ceremony , they went to a restaurant , where they had a party with all their friends and coworkers . **_

_**At the party ,in the middle , they made a game where they made every couple to have a wish .**_

**_Warrick and Catherine went the first . Their wish was to have a baby , a pretty baby and that love to be in their lives all the time ._**

**_Nick and Sara wished one single thing : to live long , to live more than everyone . This was a joke for them ._**

**_They didn't knew at the time that their wish will be true . Never thought at what they wished . Never thought at that thing could became a terrible thing ._**

**_Greg and Jessica wished that love to surround them , all the time , everywhere . Because they finished the toast with those words :"Only love is forever , nothing else is."_**

_ggggggggggggggggggggggggggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

**_The honeymoon was a dream . All three couples went to Mexico , but they didn't stayed at the same hotel ._**

_**Warrick and Catherine stayed at "La mentira" , a little hotel with view to the ocean .**_

_**Nick and Sara choose "Angelo" , one of the biggest hotels in there , right in the middle of the town .**_

**_Greg and Sara had gone to "Amore " , a place with a big history , and they choose it for the view at the ocean and to the middle of the town ._**

"_So , what do you want us to do tonight , Mrs. Sanders ?"Greg asked._

"_I don't know . What do you want ?"_

"_Well , I can think at one single thing , "he said , putting his hands under her shirt ._

"_Good idea " , she said . "Very good , let's try it ", she said laughing and beginning to undress him ._

_They went into their bedroom, closing the door behind them . _

_Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

_The next day , all six met on the beach . They went swimming , then the boys went to make diving , leaving the girls alone ._

"_So , how is it , to be married with Greg ?" Sara asked smiling ._

"_Well , it's so amazing . "she said . "He is an amazing person , he really is . He is not the guy who you were used to see at the lab , trust me ." _

_**The week passed to quickly . They wanted more , but the vacation was over . **_

**_They felt sorry because they left , so………they promised they will have another one next year . _**

**_After the return they came to work ._**

"_Hello, guys . How was the vacation ?"_

"_Hey , Grissom . Our honeymoon was perfect , thanks for asking " Greg said . "It couldn't be better"_

"_Yes , the best I ever had" Catherine said_

"_Me too"_

"_Me too" the others replied ._

"_We are no healthy and happy , so let's go back to work , shall we ?"Grissom said ._

**_But something happened .Something that will change Greg's and Jess's lives forever ._**

"_Jessica , are you okay ? You look so pale !" Catherine said ._

"_I don't know , I puked all the morning , I cant eat anything , I feel so sick ..."_

"_What happened , to you , baby ?"_

"_I told you , today is a week since I feel so sick and every smell make me puke and I feel so bad ."_

"_Jessica , you have any disease ?"_

"_I don't think so"_

"_Are you sure ?"_

"_Sure . Very sure ."_

"_You know , only an other thing can make you feel like this …."_

"_What ?"_

"_Jessica , tonight go and take this " Cath said giving her a piece of paper._

"_What's this ?"_

"_The best pregnancy test ….."_

"_Do you think ………………….?"_

"_Yes , that's what I think"_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

"_Catherine , is blue ! The test is blue !"Jessica yelled from the bathroom ._

"_Oh my God , that means that………"_

"_I am going to be a mommy soon!"_

"_And Greg's going to be a daddy !"_

"_I have to go and tell him"_

"_Go , he's working here on the case"_

**_Greg was working with Archie in the A/V . Jessica entered in the lab _**

"_Greg , can I talk to you ?"_

"_Yes , sure…"_

"_What is it , baby ? Are you okay ?"_

"_Greg , I made a test tonight"_

"_What ? Why ?"_

"_I was not feeling good ."_

"_God , baby , are you okay ?"_

"_Yes , Greg , we are fine ."_

"_We ? What we ?"_

"_Greg , I made a pregnancy test . It went out positive . "_

"_What?!"_

"_Greg , we are going to be parents !"_

_ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

" _Do you want to say you and Greg will have a baby , Jessica ?"Sara asked ._

"_Yes , we are going to have one "_

"_Congrats , guys " Sara said . "I never thought at Greg as a father…."_

"_Now will be the time , because I am going to be one !"_

"_So , Nick , you didn't say anything , neither you , 'Rick ." Sara complained ._

"_Well , I am amazed . Congratulations , guys , hope you don't stop at only one" Warrick said._

_Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

_-five months after-_

"_You feel this ? Jessica asked . The babies moved !"_

"_Yes , I can't believe you are in five months "_

"_Me neither, Greg , me neither . But we are going to have two babies , isn't this amazing ?"_

"_Yes , it is . And we will have the most beautiful kids in the world , you'll see"_

"_Come on , now we have to go to work . I have a hard case , a serial killer"_

"_I start later , I'll stay until then home , you go . See you there , love"_

"_Okay , bye baby !"she said kissing him with passion ._

_**They were so happy , thinking that all their live will be full of happiness ….but the faith didn't want this .**_

Greg remembered that day . The day he never thought at . The day that everyone look at him with pity .

"_Greg , I want to talk to you , now if it's possible "Grissom said ._

"_Sure , Grissom , what's up ?"_

"_Look , Greg , today at Jessica's crime scene , the suspect appeared and attacked her . "_

"_No……………." Greg whispered , looking in Grissom's eyes ._

"_I'm sorry , Greg . Jessica is……………."_

_**He looked at Greg , who was starting to cry .**_

"_I'm sorry , Greg , she died on the way to the hospital . I'm really sorry "_

"_No , Grissom , it can't be possible ………………..not my Jessie …………..not her …….. God , why her ? She was so innocent , so full of life …………she was pregnant ……..our babies….." he started to cry uncontrollably . _

"

"_You don't understand , Grissom , she can't be dead , not her………."_

"_I'm sorry , Greg . That killer stabbed her three times . One of the stabbings was fatal , hitting her heart ……….."_

"_How about……the killer ?"_

"_Brass caught him . Right after……….. "_

**_He rushed out of the lab , hitting Hodges and Catherine ._**

"_Watch where you're going !"Hodges said ._

_**Then he saw Greg's face .**_

"_What happened? "Catherine asked . "Why are you crying ?"_

" _Catherine , she's dead ". _

"_What ?"_

"_Jessica is **dead .** "_

**_Dead . He hated that word . This word said him why he couldn't see Jessica any more , why his babies where not on this world . Because they were dead ._**

_**That bastard took the life of her beloved wife and his innocent children . That bastard took his life too . How will he live without her ? How will he resist every day without seeing her blue eyes …………………..no , life without her was impossible .**_

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

**_At the funeral , everyone was crying . She was such a wonderful girl . Everyone loved her . And now she was not any more with the one she loved . They all looked at Greg , feeling sorry for him ._**

**_, Sara and her husband Nick , Catherine with Warrick , Grissom with his wife Caitlin were there . She deserved that . To be with all the peoples that loved her on the final way._**

They've been twenty years since Jessica's funeral . Twenty . Greg never had another love , never remarried . She was his love . Now , he was a very old man at his fifty one .

Every day , he bought a bouquet of roses with three flowers : one red for the love he had for Jessica and his children , one yellow for the memories he had with her and one white for the moment when they will meet again .

After twenty years of grief , he felt it was the time to go with his lover . She called him. She called his name in his dreams . He knew that now was the time . The time to give up on his human form and became the part of the heaven .

She told him that they had two girls , Elizabeth and Christine . They were twenty now and they asked about him , they wanted to see him .

When he woke up , he understood that dream . He knew that now he needed to go to Jessica , to spoke with her .

He went to the grave , remembering all the moments of their lives : first meeting , first day out , first night together . The proposing , the wedding , their honeymoon in Mexico , the day he found out about her pregnancy .

And that horrible day , when he heard the words "She's death".

He lived his life , in grief the last twenty years . But after all that grief , he will have an eternity of happiness .

He sit on her grave , closed his eyes and waited . Waited for death to take him .He heard Jessica's voice calling him. After that , he saw a blinding light , and then , nothing .

The next day , Grissom found out about Greg's death . He was now retired , at his seventy-one .

The team reunited again for Greg's funeral . But they weren't all of them . Catherine was a widow , because Warrick died two months ago .

Nick and Sara came with their daughter Stephanie .

Lindsay became an actress . She married Greg's nephew Michael and they had two kids . Michelle and Jessica .

Stephanie became a CSI , like her parents . She married Catherine's and Warrick's son , Eric . They had only one son , Greg .

Grissom and his wife Caitlin didn't have any kids , but the love between them was very big . They lived together until the end of their lives .

_From the original team, the last , the ones who saw all his friends dying were Nick and Sara . That wish , from the day of their wedding became true . They thought that time it was a wonderful thing to live long , but burying all their friends was a curse . They saw all the funerals , they remembers all deaths ._

_The first who died was the sweet Jessica , the angel of the team . The poor girl was shot at a crime scene . Greg , her husband , who loved her so much , died because he couldn't stand the grief any more .Greg was the soul of the team ._

_Warrick , the spirit of CSI crew , was shot by an enemy when he took his son Greg from the school . Catherine , the pretty and loving Catherine took care of their kids , then she left her life in God's hands . _

_Grissom and his wife Caitlin died at eighty years , they died together , in each other's arms ._

_All the crew was buried in the same part of the cemetery , so they'll be together even after death . They will remember forever Greg's jokes , Grissom's bugs , Jessica's voice's voice , Warrick's passion for gambling , Catherine's smartness . _

_Because friendship can't b broke , no matter what .Not a friendship like theirs , that will last forever , even in death ._

_Sara and Nick at this age , after thirty years of marriage , they still loved each other very much . Like some young children , like the first day , the love between them was growing even after so many years ._

_Their only wish in that moment was that God let them close their eyes in the same time , so no one of them to suffer from losing each other . To go in heaven of hell together ._

_This day , when they went for the last time to visit their friends and tell them what they have been doing , they lighted the candles on the graves and read the inscription on Jessica's funeral stone , where they could see some of the words, because the rain , the snow has erased them :_

"_If we can't be together in this life , will be in another . Everything will pass on this world, **only love is forever** "._

Hope you liked it .

Please read and review !

Love u all ,

ericloca (crazy for Eric………)


End file.
